Harry Potter and the Seventh Child
by AznPhatJax
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Love War. As Harry turns 18 he finds himself befriending the most unlikely people and fighting a war that seemed already lost. But can he find a way to win?
1. Chapter 1: Noxi

(_A/N: This is the second part to my two part fic. I won't be writing them as fast as I would like to because I am busy with some other stuff but I will update as recently as possible. I hope you will enjoy it. And remember to R&R!)_

**Chapter One: Noxi**

The wind blew gently outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lone wolf howled in the distance. A violet bird sang softly as it soared high above the ground. A young boy sat crying, tears streaming down his face. In front of him laid the dead. Among him stood living. The fires from lighted candles and torches danced in his gleaming eyes. He stared at it, mourning for his loved ones. The ones that had laid down their lives to save his.

He could hear a few hiccupping cries and some sobs from his friends. He turned away and found Neville Longbottom walking up towards him. Tears, too, were coming down his cheeks. As Neville passed him, Harry Potter placed his shaking hand on Neville to comfort his loyal friend. He turned to look at the bodies that laid in a straight row, with white blankets covering up to their necks.

Lying there respectively from his left were Professor Flitwick, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Mad-Eye Moody, Jordan Lee, Lavender Brown, and still others. Harry took in one long deep breath as he looked at the face of Nymphadora Tonks for one last time. It was not firm or lifeless, but happy and peaceful. She had died protecting someone she loved. Protecting Harry. They all did. And for that, he would never forgive himself. Never. He felt something dark enveloping him, something squeezing his very being. Something that felt far worse and more suffocating the apparition itself. Harry couldn't bare to face them, he turned to go back into the school.

He made his way up to the hospital wing. There were many people lying there, moaning from excruciating pain. He found Hermione Granger standing over the bed of Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasly. He looked a lot better then he did before, his eyes not as swollen, his bleeding stopped, his lips were in a form of a smile.

"Harry—" Hermione said in a soft tired voice. "How are you?"

"_**I'm**_ great," said Harry. He couldn't help but add a slight tone of annoyance in it.

"That's good." She said staring straight at his radiant blue eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said almost in a whisper, "it's great—"

"Glad you're alright, mate!" coughed Ron pushing himself up.

"You lay back down, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione. Ron stared wide-eyed at her, the slouched back down.

"Yes, mother—" he said in a low whisper.

"I heard that!" she snapped. Ron smiled and so did she. But then, once again, like a million needles stabbing at their aching hearts, they remembered the people that had died. Both of their grins turned to grimaces. From the corner of his eyes Harry could see Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George making their way towards them. He turned quickly to find that Ginny had nothing more then a single, small scratch on her beautiful face.

"You alright?" Harry asked in a voice he didn't recognize.

"Great." Smiled Ginny.

"Good," he said nodding his head and avoiding everyone's stares. Mrs. Weasley was kissing Ron so much that he was squirming in his bed. Everyone was laughing, but he knew, as they all did, that they were hollow laughs.

"Glad your alright too, mum! Calm down!" Said Ron dodging another kiss.

"Neville's taking it pretty hard." Said Ginny frowning so much that it looked like it hurt.

"Can't believe Luna's gone." Said Hermione. Harry had forgotten—Luna was dead. Luna. He closed his eyes as the real pain finally hit him. He was never going to see them again.

"Its just—not fair." Said Ginny. "Why does Voldemort—get away with killing all these people. WHY?" With an angry stomp of her the room light up with so such sparks and radiance that everyone had to cover their eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled looking baffled at his little sister.

"I—" Ginny was staring at Harry, not knowing herself what she had done. Mrs. Weasley was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Have you been taking those Magic Enhancers? That would explain how you beat that Death Eater in a one on one duel just now. She's a full-grown witch and you're just a fifth year! _**Have **_you been using them?"

"Magic what?" Harry asked.

"Magic Enhancers." Smiled Fred. "We cooked up some ourselves, didn't we, George?"

"Sort of," said George who didn't look at all as cheerful as Fred, "it had side effects. Really bad ones."

"So have you?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, still eyeing Ginny.

"NO, mom!" Ginny said looking at Harry, pleading for help. Harry shrugged and looked at Fred.

"Naw," said Fred to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure she didn't use them. Cause they don't make you do magic with stomping of the feet—hey that gives me an idea—" and Fred went off mumbling something to George who seemed to brighten up when Fred told him his idea.

---------------------------

The school was fixed in no time, but classes did not resume. Hogwarts was to close down until the following school year. Ron was quickly released from the hospital and the three of them began discussing plans.

"I don't know what to do." Said Harry frowning. "Just—we don't know where Voldemort is. We don't know how to kill him. I just—don't know _**anything**_." There was a long silence. "And there's so many people missing—"

"I wonder what happened to Hagrid—" said Hermione.

"And Professor Dumbledore—" added Ron. The three of them looked at each other in complete silence. There was nothing for them to do but sit around and wait for the Order's next move. In the distant Harry could see Malfoy standing stupidly, looking at Kingsley and some of the other members taking his father away. The boy looked stunned, his face paler then it ever had been, his chin pointier then a needle. His eyes were half closed as he turned his head lazily to look at Harry.

"Potter—" he said in an almost ashamed voice.

"Malfoy—" the two stared at each other in silence, Malfoy with uncertainty prancing in his eyes.

"I'll see you around—" he turned and strode off as Harry gazed after him.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked looking astonished. "Change of personality?"

"Dunno—" said Harry who was still gazing at the direction in which Malfoy had gone.

"So what next?" asked Ron with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to go take down as many of those Death Eaters as I can. I'm going to hunt each one of them down until I finally get to Voldemort."

"And that Bellatrix—" added Hermione, who looked angrier then Harry had ever seen her.

"And Bellatrix—" Harry said. The name burned him inside like an open fire, charring his blistered heart. Neville was walking silently with Dean Thomas, Pavarti Patil, and Cho Chang towards them. They stood in front of him, all their faces scared and grave.

"We're going to do whatever it takes to help you, Harry." Said Neville. "All of us." Harry looked at each one of their faces with a gratitude he couldn't begin to describe. They had stuck with him, through thick and thin. Through death itself. Harry nodded without thinking. Then realizing that they were expecting him to say something he sat up a little straighter.

"The three of us are going to find and hunt down Death Eaters. We're going to defeat everyone of them until we face Voldemort." Neville nodded, his eyes still red from tears, his body still shaking from fright. Pavarti wasn't looking at Harry, she was looking at the ground with such sadness that Harry found himself guiltier then he ever felt. She had lost her boyfriend—Seamus, who also happened to be Dean's best friend. With nothing better to do, Harry stared blankly at his feet. "We can't do anything till after I turn eighteen though—" he said hitting his thigh, which felt like cold hard stone.

"So what happens from now till then?" Cho asked.

"We wait—"

---------------------

A large rock flew and hit gently against an old oak tree. It bounced back a few feet and then fell to the floor with a small _**thud**_. The tree was tall and most of its branches were withered and dying. Up high sat a blue bird, his magnificent wings outstretched. Another rock came towards it, faster then the other, and the bird took flight, soaring down towards the little girl that had thrown the rock, and then swooping upwards and away. The eleven-year-old girl sat with a nasty grin on her face, her pink nose wiggling back and forth.

Behind her was a grand house, with its many red-bricked chimneys shooting upwards. The fresh looking yellow paint reflected the beating sun, but the dark wooden doors seemed to absorb it. There were many large windows with large royal red curtains within. The girl, however, took no notice of its grandeur. She was having too much fun, throwing rocks at birds, chasing rabbits and making them turn into rats. From behind her, the giant wooden doors of the mansion opened to reveal a woman that looked nothing like her.

"Noxi!" she said but the girl paid no attention to her. "Noxi!" she yelled again. The little girl turned and looked angrily at her mother.

"What?" she hissed, fire gleaming in her large eyes. Her golden hair was shining brightly, as her long hollow face cringed.

"Get inside!" said the woman, her arms on her hips.

"No! I'm having fun!" she said turning away again. There was a black cat scratching its long, sharp nails against the bark of the tree and Noxi smiled wide with a menacing stare. But before she could do anything, a green flash of light passed right by her and hit the cat. It was shot backwards and laid motionless. Noxi turned around sharply and placed her arms on her thin hips.

"Why did you do that for?" she growled, tears forming in her eyes. "I was going to have _**fun**_ with it!"

"You have had enough fun. Don't make me use magic on you!" her mother's wand was pointed at her, and the girl's eyes seemed to widen with fright. She bowed her little head and stomped into the giant house, mumbling curses under her breath.

The inside of the house was even more magnificent then the outside. It was bright with candles and lamps. There were stairs that went up so high that Noxi couldn't even see it. The floor was matted with brown carpet, and the kitchen was large. There sat a long glass table in the middle of the dinning room and a large wooden drawer in the living room with fluffy cushioned coaches and a large mirror that showed the reflection of the little girl. Noxi did not look impressed at this, but stomped her way into her room. She went up two flight of stairs and turned left to find her brother, Draco Malfoy, standing with his arms crossed.

"Haven't been giving mother a bad time again have you?" he said in a commanding voice.

"What's it matter to you, Draco!" she hissed sticking out her tiny pink tongue.

"It matters," yelled Draco, "because she's been through enough! Stop being childish!"

"When have you given _**her**_ a good time? You've been more then trouble, _**big**_ brother! Don't go around and tell me what _**I'm**_ doing wrong!"

"Those were different times!" he hissed angrily. "This is no time to be giving her more things to worry about! If you haven't noticed—father's back in Azkaban!"

"That's cause he's weak!" she cried folding her arms over her chest. "He couldn't defeat old McGonagall!"

"Don't talk about our father like that!"

"I'll talk about him anyway I want!" she glared at him with rage, her eyes flaming up again. "Now if you don't mind I'm going into my room to play!" She stomped past him and opened her door, which revealed a round pink room, filled with walking dolls and flying toys. There was also a large brown dog that laid in the middle of the room.

"You spoiled little brat!" spat Malfoy.

"Right," Noxi said rolling her eyes, "and you arn't."

"Would you stop talking back?!" He drew out his wand and pointed it threateningly at her. The same fear took hold of her, and she shut the door on him. Grumbling Draco Malfoy made his way down the stairs and into the living room to find his mother crying on a comfy sofa. Draco lowered his head and sat down next to her. She threw herself at him and sobbed. He patted her on the back. His once cold eyes seemed to somehow become warmer…


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Bargain

**Chapter Two: Devil's Bargain**

The hot summer wind blew dryly at the three friends as they sat doing at a narrow river. Harry's eyes were gleaming, a smile on his face. It was his seventeenth birthday and that meant that he could, starting with today, use magic as much and as often as he pleased. Harry turned to find Hermione and Ron looking at each other, and couldn't help but smile even more. Life was perfect, but he knew that after that day, nothing would be the same again.

His first task was to find the Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Or what was left of the two of them. He had no idea where to even being searching.

"You know I've been thinking, Harry—" said Hermione looking away from Ron.

"Yeah?"

"There is—one way—to find your cousin and aunt I mean."

"How's that?" Harry asked sitting straight up. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Harry knew that they had discussed this without telling him.

"Well you see—" she said but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. She fell silent.

"Look, Harry," said Ron. "There's really only one way I can think of to find them. And it's with the help of a powerful family. A rich family."

"What?" asked Harry, "What do mean? Who do we know that's—rich and power." Harry's question became a statement. He knew who they were referring to, and he knew that he didn't want their help. "No."

"It's really the only way, mate." Ron said frowning.

"The Malfoys would never help us. Why would they?"

"Because—" said Hermione. "Draco's mom _**knows**_ that Vol—Voldemort's angry—at Lucias. Her only hope of having Lucias in one piece when he gets out of Azkaban—"

"Is with my help—" Harry finished not looking at either of them. "Why—how. I don't even know how to begin—to ask them for help."

"Proposition, Harry." Said Hermione.

"Alright," said Harry getting up. "I'll send Hedwig."

----------------------------

Noxi was running around the giant house throwing balls at half empty glasses. She was having so much fun that she didn't even notice that her brother was standing in the room with his back leaned against the wall and his arms crossed.

"You mind cleaning after yourself?" said Draco.

"She will!" said Noxi.

"Who?" asked Draco rhetorically.

"Her!" Noxi said impatiently pointing up the stairs.

"Who? The house elf? We don't have one of them anymore do we? Harry Potter saw to that!"

"I meant that woman that sweeps and cleans that takes care of us!" growled Noxi.

"Oh, _**her**_. Mother? Why don't you try saying that? Helps people understand which 'her' you're referring to."

"Well from now on if I say—"

"Mother? Yes that would be nice."

"Draco," said Narcissa Malfoy walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" said Draco giving Noxi a nasty glare and then looking away.

"Don't argue with your sister." She descended the stairs and walked up to the two kids who were both as skinny she was.

"She needs to learn manners! And without Father around—"

"Don't you play the parent card on me, Draco!" growled Noxi launching forward to attack him. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her forward. She crashed against the bottom of a couch.

"DRACO!" yelled Narcissa. She rushed up to help Noxi up but she threw away her mother's arms.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "I don't need your—" she stopped as a snowy white owl flew through the front window and sat gracefully down onto the table.

"Looks like Potter's owl." Said Draco walking forward and releasing a letter from Hedwig's claws. "Yeah it's Potter's." Draco unrolled the piece of parchment. "Malfoy I need to talk to you. Meet me at—" Draco stopped. "WHAT?" he growled tossing the paper to the floor.

"What?" asked Narcissa.

"He wants me to meet with him at the Burrow."

"The what?" asked Noxi who was looking interestedly at the piece of parchment that laid on the floor.

"The Burrow. I heard Harry used it a few times. It's the Weasly's house. It's outrageous!" growled Malfoy. "I'll just send him back that pigeon of his. He'll know we don't want to—"

"But I _**do**_, Draco. No, send him a letter requesting him to come _**here**_. I need to talk to the boy."

"But—why would you—?"

"I have my reasons, Draco. Send it."

----------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up to the gigantic yellow house with all their eyes as wide as the front doors. The black gate in front of the house was pointing arrows at them and Ron grasped Hermion's hand.

"Oh stop being pathetic, Ron!" said Hermione slapping away his hand.

"It's huge!" said Harry.

"Who's there?" came a voice that made the three of them jumped. The gate opened to reveal Noxi with her arms on her hips. Harry's heart stopped. She looked like Tonks. A small Tonks that looked meaner and more spoiled. "I said—"

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasly and Harry—"

"Harry Potter?" asked Noxi, her eyes widening. "So you I finally get to meet you—I was looking forward to meeting you, you know—when school starts—it'll be my first year and all and—" she was talking so fast that Harry couldn't even begin to understand her if he wanted to.

"Uh—right." He said blinking at her. "So uh—can I talk to Mal—Draco?"

"Why would you want to talk to him? He's _**boring**_ nowadays. Always cleaning the house and comforting what's-her-face. Anyways, I'm _**much**_ better to talk to—and I would love to show you my room and—"

"Potter?" came Draco's voice. He walked out of the house and through the front gate to meet them.

"Malfoy," said Harry.

"Come inside," he said. Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Don't worry I won't kill you." Then he smirked. "Not yet anyways, Potter."

"Comforting," Harry said following him, with Noxi at his side saying things that Harry couldn't dream of catching. _She sure does look like Tonks though—_

"Ah," said Narcissa who was sitting on the couch. "Harry Potter. We meet at last. I have heard—so much about you. So much. And this must be Mrs. Granger I presume. And Mr. Weasly." She shook each of their hands as Draco laid them to sit down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"We need your—help." Said Harry.

"Why would I—?" Draco began but Narcissa put up her hand and he fell silent.

"So do we, Harry."

"You do?" asked Harry looking suspiciously at her.

"Yes," she said. "Noxi get us tea."

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not a house—" Harry looked over at her and she fell silent. "Fine!" she yelled and stomped off into the kitchen.

"Wha—?" Harry shook his head. "What do you need?"

"I want you to help my husband out of Azkaban and keep him safe." Harry looked absurdly at her.

"What?" he looked over at Hermione who was looking intently at Narcissa.

"Go on." Hermione said.

"If you could do that for me, Harry, I would grant you what you wish." Draco was looking at her mother with the same absurdity as Harry.

"How would he offer protection for—?" Draco began but became quiet right as Narcissa's hand went up.

"The Order is on his side. If they offer your father protection he cannot be harmed."

"I—I can't do that. If he gets into the Order he'll know too much. This might be a trap, anyways." Harry said shaking his head.

"Why didn't you think this was a trap when you came here in the first place, Harry?" asked Narcissa with a smile. "You know you trust me."

"What?" growled Harry.

"She's not tricking us, Harry." Said Hermione shaking her head.

"What?"

"She's not. Trust me."

"Smart girl." Narcissa said bowing her head at Hermione. "So—will you do this?"

"Fine." Said Harry.

"Then we have a deal. What is it that you wish of me?" asked Narcissa.

"We—we need your help to find my cousin and aunt. Your rich. You can find them easily."

"Deal." Smiled Narcissa. Noxi had come back with the tea and stood looking at Harry with such hunger that it made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. Narcissa had gone up to call a few people to go search for the Dursleys.

"I'm Noxi. If I haven't told you that. Noxi Malfoy."

"Rotten name." Spat Draco.

"Who named you Noxi?" laughed Ron. Noxi glared at him and he fell silent.

"Father did." Answered Malfoy, his voice so polite that Harry almost didn't believe he was the one talking.

"Oh," Harry said looking at the girl. "Is it just me or she has a striking resemblance to Tonks?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "She does. Well they are related."

"I'm not related to that werewolf loving blood traitor!" growled Noxi. "You stupid Mudblood!"

"With the fowl mouth of her brother." Mutter Ron. When Draco opened his mouth Narcissa walked into the room with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. They were trembling and at the sight of Harry they seemed oddly happy.

"Aunt Petunia! Dudely!" said Harry and the two rushed to him and quickly cowered behind him.

"Well I did my part of the deal. Now it's your turn to return the favor, Harry. Finish this bargain of ours. Help my husband escape from Azkaban and keep him safe."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Chapter Three: Betrayal**

Harry's eyes wandered back and forth as he sat staring at Ginny who was helping her mother with cooking. He was sitting on a chair at the dinner table along with Cho Chang and a few others. Cho was scribbling something on a piece of yellow parchment as Harry was staring as Ginny. Ginny was more beautiful then he had ever remembered, her body had grown now into a woman's. The curves and shape of her body game Harry a deep desiring feeling that made his head light every time he though of it.

Three months had passed since he had struck the deal with Malfoy's mother. Still, Harry and the others could not think of a single way to get Lucias out of Azkaban. Dean was sitting with his head on the table as Pavarti played with his shirt. Nivelle was standing not far from where Ginny was and was doing the same thing Harry was. Something in him stirred making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He shook his head and thought of Lucias again. How could he help get someone to escape from Azkaban? That sounded absurd. Then the face of Noxi flashed into his mind. She reminded him of Tonks all too much. They had the same nose, eyes, and lips. Only Noxi was a little child…

"Do you miss her?" came Dean's voice. Harry's train was lost as he looked at Dean in confusion. "Tonks. Do you miss her?" Harry's heart seemed to have been squished tight. His throat knotted up and something in the pitch of his stomach lurched.

"I loved her…" Harry said closing his eyes as they became hot with tears. "I think about her every day. If I could've found the strength a few seconds sooner I might have…" Harry shook his head as the thought of having to recognize that his girlfriend was dead was too painful. Girlfriend. Was she ever really his girlfriend?

"I'm sorry I brought her up, mate, I just—this whole situation is damned. I lost my best friend, Harry." Dean said covering his face with his hand.

"I know—I'm sorry." Harry said empathetically. He looked over at Cho Chang who had ceased her writing and eyeing Harry in a sort of trance. _What?_ He thought to himself.

"Was she—was she the girl you were talking about?" Cho asked him as he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" He asked keeping his expression the same. Cho bit her lip as she slanted her head a bit to examine his face.

"When you broke up with me. You said you were thinking of someone else when we were together. Was it Tonks?" Harry looked away and didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. _Yes? I loved her and I wanted to be with her more then anything in the world? I hate you for asking. I hate this! _

"Yeah," he answered her shaking his head. Cho nodded for a few seconds the stared at him again. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing," she said turning away and looking at her note. The door of the conference room opened. Kingsley and McGonagall had been in there everyday, all day long, for the past few months. He had not seen either of them for as long as he could remember. Kingsley and McGonagall stepped out with grave faces. They were much older now and sickly. McGonagall sat down on the table next to Cho and Kingsley sat next to Dean.

"Kingsley," Harry began deciding to break the silence. "What happened? I thought you were under the Imperius Curse."

"No, Harry, I wasn't." Ron stepped down the stairs with Hermione following behind him. Fred and George apperated soon after.

"What happened then?" he demanded looking intently at the bald man. Kingsley let out a sigh and stared at McGonagall who said nothing.

"Snape told me to pretend I was under the curse so I could sneek up on Voldemort and attack him. But…"

"But what?" Harry demanded again. Hermione seemed to know what was coming and immediately took a seat. The other three followed suit. Ginny had stopped working and was leaning against the walls.

"He killed Dumbledore, Harry. Used the Killing Curse. He just—killed him."

"What?" Was all Harry could muster up. He stared blankly at Kingsley for several seconds before shaking his head in denial. "No. No it—it has to be some elaborate plan. I mean—Snape probably planned it. He—Dumbledore isn't—" Harry stood up, pushing his chair back, and took in gulpfuls of breaths. Ginny had walked over and hugged Harry from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breasts on his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry." McGonagall said shaking her head. He turned around to face Ginny, her almost too perfect face close to his. He let her take him into her arms feeling her slender body. _It's over_. He knew that the Order was gone…

--

"Harry," came Hermione's voice. Ron and Ginny were behind her as they made their way towards him. He was sitting on a rock staring blankly at the sky as they sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" Harry laughed shaking his head but saying nothing. He felt a hand slip into his. It was Ginny. She slowly leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder the way Tonks used to.

"We're all talking his death hard, mate, but—"

"You barely knew him, Ron. None of you knew him. He was a great man. The strongest and bravest wizard there has ever been. He couldn't have been killed by the cowardice likes of Snape."

"Can I have a moment with him?" Ginny asked the other two suddenly.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she and Ron got up and left. Harry didn't turn to face Ginny, but instead sat staring up at the sky. Ginny took one glance backwards and then looked at him again.

"I saw you looking at me, Harry." Ginny said. _Is this seriously the time?_ She turned her body to face him and then kissed him. He kissed back feeling her moist and soft lips. He felt her round tongue and threw her hair back, her scent filling into his nostrils. He picked her up and then fell back down onto the grass. She was laying on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"I—"

"Tell me what you think about me Harry, because I am crazy about you. I love you and I can't stop thinking about you. I can't even stop wanting to kiss you—or even more then kissing—and I can't hold back anymore. I want you, Harry." _Talk about being straightforward._

"I—I love you, Ginny. I probably have for a long time—"

"So you don't just like the way I look?"

"I think you look great. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on—" Ginny smiled as he said that, her cheeks getting rosier and rosier. "But I love you are a lot more. You make me feel this incredibly strong feeling that I don't know how to even begin to explain. I care about you. I think about you."

"Harry Potter sharing his feelings. People can surprise you I guess." Ginny smiled kissing him again. He put his hands on her hips, sliding them towards her bottom and then up towards her breast. _Dumbledore just died and already I'm happy? _

"Not now," Harry said after he was satisfied enough with the kissing. "Maybe some other time? Not on the grass?" Ginny smiled and kissed him again, putting her and under his shirt and rubbing his abs.

"Of course not now, silly. Just making you feel better." She kissed him again then got off and made her way towards their hideout…

--

Tonks had barely died a few months ago and already Harry had moved on. The past year he had done one stupid thing after another about relationships. How could he had moved on so fast when he loved her so much?

"Harry?" came Cho Chang's voice. Harry turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said looking at her. She was definitely not as pretty as Ginny, but all the same she was gorgeous. He shook his head. If anything were to happen with Ginny, Harry refused to have thoughts about another girl. "I think…I think Dean's working for them."

"You think what?" Harry asked bolting upright from the coach. He stared at her for several second blinking blankly. "Why would you?"

"I don't know, Harry—" Cho said looking down at her feet. "I just keep getting this weird—I don't—" Harry nodded his head letting out a sigh.

"He has been acting very strange lately." Harry said shaking his head. "I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it and we'll see." Harry let out another sigh and opened the door to his room to find it empty. He walked in slowly looking around and then sitting on his bed. The door opened again and as he looked up he saw Ginny, in her pink pajamas, walking in. He had always found her extremely attractive in it, though now that she had fully grown, Harry found her even more irresistible. "Hey," She locked the door and walked up to him and then pushed him so that he laid down onto the bed.

"You think this is the time now?" she asked smiling at him as she laid on top of him.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked gulping for breath at the thought of what was happening.

"I convinced them they have other things to do." She smiled and then kissed him. All reason went away and he immediately kissed her back, his hand running along the curves of her body…

--

"I got it!" Hermione yelled at breakfast the next morning. "How to get Malfoy out of Azkaban!" She was reading a book that Harry couldn't see the title of but was sure it was boring.

"I don't think right now is a good time." Harry said glancing quickly at Cho, then Dean, and then finally resting his eyes on Hermione.

"Why not, Harry?" Hermione asked looking curiously at Harry. "We're all in this together."

"I know we are but—" Harry frantically tried to think of a reason. None came to him. "I just—don't feel too good right now. If we discuss this later I might be able to add something into it."

"Then you'll think of something and tell us when you feel better. There's no reason for you to spoil this for the rest of us, mate." Dean said who was obviously a little too interested in what Hermione had to say. Hermione, however, was looking at Harry, scanning his face.

"Actually I'll rethink about it. I haven't really thought this out yet." Hermione said putting her nose back into the book.

"Well I think it's useless to keep this promise. Who gives a crap if we lied to the Malfoys." Neville said shaking his head at Harry. "Just forget about it and concentrate on the more important stuff, Harry. Like oh—I don't know—defeating You-Know-Who?"

"We'll get to that," Hermione said frowning at Neville. Neville had become a different person since Luna died—more rash and short tempered. But then again, everyone changed because of that day.

A few hours later Harry was outside again, sitting on the same rock. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny once again came out to talk to him.

"Hey there, Harry." Ginny said in a voice that clearly told the other two something had happened between them.

"Hey," Harry said avoiding Ginny's eyes and meeting Hermione's instead.

"So what was it back there?" Ron asked sitting down next to Harry. Harry let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I don't know. Have you—I don't know. Have you guys noticed anything different about Dean?"

"Other then that he's super depressed all the time? No." Ron said looking over at Hermione.

"Look this might sound crazy," Harry said. "Cho came up to me last night—" he could see from the corner of his eyes that Ginny was shifting uncomfortably at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "—she told me that she has a feeling that Dean might be—"

"Might be what, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Compromised." Harry said though for some odd reason it pained him to think that his friend would betray them.

"That wouldn't make any sense, Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. "Seamus got killed. Why would he team up with the enemy after that?"

"What if it wasn't after that?" Harry said his mind racing with possibilities now. "What if it was before. What if _**he**_ killed Seamus?"

"No it's just absurd. Harry, no. He did not kill his best friend."

"He was jealous of Seamus. You remember that right, Ron?" Harry asked. "What if that Death Eater from the Forbidden Forest somehow got in contact with Dean during that moment of jealousy and weakness and convinced him to join Voldemort?"

"Why not just put him under the Imperius Curse?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Because he needed someone to infiltrate us yet still have the ability to act normal. To—to carry out what Voldemort needed yet still could act like everything was normal so we wouldn't suspect."

"But we are suspecting," Hermione said in deep thought. "Dean does—tend to disappear from time to time."

"What?" Harry asked looking over sharply at Hermione. "What are you talking about?" Hermione's face fell.

"He sometimes just disappears. I'd need him for something and he just doesn't seem to be anywhere. And then when he shows up he would say he was somewhere but I'd had look there already."

"And you didn't suspect anything?"

"No, Harry, I didn't. He's a friend—I didn't think of that as a possibility. And, anyways, I thought he was off with Pavarti or something. They've been getting close—and she disappears sometimes too. I mean—thinking about it they were probably doing something together." Harry could see Ginny looking over at him but he tried with all his might not to look at her. "There are about a million reasons why this theory of yours is so wrong, Harry."

"Yet for some reason you think that it's probable, don't you." Harry asked her angrily.

"Yes, Harry, I do. But more likely then not, this isn't true."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"If he _**was**_ a spy," Ron said thinking. "Why then have he not murdered us? Or better yet, lower our defenses so that Voldemort could attack?"

"I'm sure he's still struggling with the idea of it. He's still Dean after all, Ron." Harry said pondering on what could be done to discontinue his working for Voldemort.

"We could confront him." Hermione said frowning.

"Or just attack." Ron said. "If he really is working for You-Know-Who then I'd rather he's dead. Once a traitor—always a traitor to me. I hate people that does things behind my back."

"There are exceptions—aren't there, Ron?" Harry asked almost pleading.

"No, Harry, there isn't. Why? You're not hiding something from me are you?" Harry bit his lower lip as he turned to finally look at Ginny whose face was bright red. "Harry?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione to Ginny. Harry and Ginny were still looking at each other when Ron's mouth dropped.

"Look, Ron, I—"

"Oh my, God." Ron said shaking his head at Harry. "Are you and my sister—?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Western Cavern

**Chapter Four: The Western Cavern**

The darkness of the night was more unbearable then Harry had remembered. It had been long since he had walked in the night. Ginny had her hands interlock with his as the two made their way down the deserted night road. The two were silent, only listening to the owls and crickets. Harry's mind was far more then just preoccupied. Everything seemed to be falling down on him at one time. Voldemort. Everything. And now even his best friend is angry with him. No Ron was beyond angry. He was hurt and Harry knew he felt betrayed.

"I know it's hard," Ginny said breaking their unspoken vow of silence. Harry turned his head and looked down at her face, which was half lit by the late night's moon.

"It's not hard." Harry replied. "It's just—Ron is the last person in the world I would ever want to betray. And—I did. I went behind his back and did something that I knew he would be mad about."

"Look—it was as much of your decision as mine. And guess what? He's not my dad. He has no right to be angry with either you or me."

"Except he's not mad at you. He's mad at me. And that's not something that I care to experience because truth of the matter is—he was first friend. And I don't want to lose him."

"Then do something about it." Ginny said letting go of his hand and turning her whole body to face him. Harry rolled his eyes but Ginny took his hands and pulled it towards her. He looked staring into her glowing eyes. "If your friendship with him means that much to you—then do something about it. You know Ron—he'd never be the one to start the making up. You have."

"I don't know what to do. It's not like I haven't apologized for a hundred times. I've beaten it to death and he still won't forgive me. I don't even know why I'm sorry anymore! With the way he's acting—"

"I see how it is, mate." Came Ron's voice. Both Harry and Ginny turned looking towards the direction of his voice. Then he suddenly appeared and Harry knew exactly what was going on.

"Were you spying on us?" Ginny growled rushing up towards him so that they were standing face to face with less then a foot between them.

"I was looking out for you." Ron said defensively. Ginny shook her head and turned away almost laughing out of frustration.

"I cannot believe you would do that!" she growled. "What were you thinking?"

"Did you steal my cloak?" Harry asked looking at the cloak that laid in Ron's hand.

"I borrowed it—from—why do I have to explain myself. You said that you don't even know why you're sorry. So why should I forgive you."

"You were eavesdropping too?" Ginny hissed enraged.

"I couldn't help it—" Ron said changing the tone in his voice without even knowing it.

"Look, Ron," Harry said glaring at Ron. "I made a choice. A decision. And yes I was wrong in not confronting you with it first—but it was my decision to make. Ginny's too. Not yours. Now we can stand here and point fingers at whose wrong and whose crossing the line but the truth is I don't regret a single moment I've spent with her. Now if you're not going to understand this—then maybe our friendship was never as strong as I thought it was."

"Maybe not." Ron said turning away. He began walking when he stopped and turned back to face Harry. "The funny thing about all this is I was looking for you to say sorry that I over reacted and that I wanted to give this back to you for Hermione because she never returned it since the day we went into the Forbidden Forest. But you know what? Never mind. You've already given up on our friendship." Ron shook his head and threw the cloak onto the ground. "Have a good life, mate. I don't want to talk to you ever again."

--

"Oh you boys." Hermione said shaking her head as she looked at the fire that was crackling in front of them. Harry and Ginny had come back an hour later and had found Hermione there and told her the story. "The first thing you do is accuse each other and blame each other for things and feelings you can't control and that's not right." Harry nodded impatiently but Hermione did not continue.

"Okay, Hermione? I looked for you to ask you what I can do. Not what I did wrong." Harry said with irritation in his voice.

"There's nothing you two can do. Just let it play out—I've know you two too long to know that something like this won't be the end of your friendship."

"Maybe not, Hermione, but it'll definitely leave a crater sized wedge in it. We'll have trust issues like none before."

"How are you and Ron, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied looking away with a small smile on her face.

"You know what I mean. He ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" Hermione was like a sister to Harry—and if Ron had done something with her and not told him—he would be upset that they didn't tell him—but he wouldn't be so mad that he'd stop talking to Ron.

"No not yet—" Hermione said smiling now.

"He will." Ginny said nodding her head.

"Oh, Harry—" Hermione said looking up now at Harry. Her expression changed immediately to a more business like fashion. "The Western Cavern. That's how we get Lucias out of Azkaban."

"What?" Harry asked blinking dumbly at his friend.

"I've been thinking—breaking into the place isn't that hard. The guards are all Dementors. Just a few Patroneses and we're in. The hard part is what we'll do with him when we get him out. Wizards and even the Order might be after us. We'll become fugitives. Kingsley and McGonagall might even be after us. If we can get him to the Western Caverns then from there, there is portkey. Legends have it that that Portkey was created by the Seventh Daughter of the second Malfoy generation.

"Dean was right," Harry said. "Just because I want to keep a promise I'm going to alienate the people that care about us? Kingsley and McGonagall? It's not worth it."

"This is much greater then just keeping your promise. If you can do this, Harry, if we can get Malfoy out safely—I promise you we'll have a chance of ending this once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"The Malfoys are a powerful family, Harry. And if they help us—we'll be strong enough to face Voldemort."

"They would never help us. And they're not as strong as they once were."

"It's our only hope, Harry." Hermione said closing her eyes. "As slim as it may be."

"So what's with this Western Cavern. Where is it? What does the Portkey look like? Where is it going to take us?"

"I don't know—we'll just have to find out."

"This is a wild goose chase." Harry spat angrily looking away from Hermione. He felt the urge to yell at her and to tell her that she was wasting her time. That they were doomed from the beginning. That Voldemort will eventually win. But something stopped him. Somehow he felt what she felt. Somehow he knew that this Western Cavern was the beginning of their answers.

"I know where the Western Cavern is. I know how to get there but I don't know what we do afterwards."

"Well let's just get Malfoy out first." Harry said. "I guess it's just you and me then Hermione." Harry said with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Ginny snapped. Harry turned to look at her. "I'm going too." She said sternly.

"It's dangerous." Harry said pushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"I can handle it. I did beat a Death Eater." She smiled proudly. He leaned in to kiss her. Hermione smiled and turned away to find Ron standing with his arms folded leaning against the wall of the hallways. Hermione let out a small cough and Harry pulled away immediately.

"I'm going to." Ron said. "Thanks for thinking about leaving me out." Ron turned away but then turned back to glare at Harry. "Oh and Harry?"

"What?"

"Not telling me about my sister was the biggest mistake you'll ever make. You'll lose everything in the end."

--

Harry stood looking at the hideout one last time. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all standing with him as they were about to leave for Azkaban. "It feels…like I'm leaving home." Harry said feeling an unexpected nostalgia taking over him.

"We'll be back," Ginny said taking his hand into hers. "This isn't goodbye to them forever, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said frowning. "So what's it going to be?" He turned to face Hermione. "Go to the Malfoys first to check in?" Hermione nodded and they left the hideout's premises before apparating close to the Malfoy's Manor. Harry knocked on their large double wooden door for half a minute before Draco opened the door. His face was pale and green, his long blond hair covering over his eyes. He pushed them away and looked at Harry's company.

"Potter," he said. "We've been waiting for several months. What do you want showing up this late into the night?" Harry could tell from his voice he was desperately trying to sound Malfoy-like.

"We're about to head out to Azkaban. We have a plan on how to break your father—"

"I don't think we should talk about it out here, Harry." Hermione said putting a hand on Harry's shoulders. "You mind if we come in, Malfoy?"

"No, not at all." He said opening the doors wider so that the four of them could go into his house. "My mother's asleep…she's pretty tired. Whatever you need just talk to me about it." As he was talking Harry could hear footsteps on the spiral stairway. He looked over at it and Malfoy turned also to look. "Noxi!" he hissed and immediately, out from behind the wall, came Noxi's head. "What are you doing up? It's late. Go to bed."

"I went down for a cup of water but I heard you said Potter so I decided to listen in." she said, her defiant tone as evident as ever.

"Go back to sleep, Noxi." Draco said shaking his head and looking at Harry now. "So what do you want?"

"Look we were wondering if you knew anything…about the Western Cavern?" Draco blinked a few times before he looked at Noxi then back at Harry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know your family has a Portkey there. Where does would it take us if we found it?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't—"

"Why don't you just tell them?" Noxi asked looking at her brother questioningly.

"Why don't you shut up?" Draco growled, his temper flaring.

"What do you know about the Cavern, Noxi?" Harry asked.

"The Portkey's there. We don't know where it leads to either but—we do know that it would lock a power so strong, that even Lord Voldemort himself couldn't do a thing." Draco shivered at the name.

"How many times do I have to say this, Noxi? It's You-Know-Who!"

"Give the kid some slack," Harry said smiling at the girl who's face was almost exactly the same as Tonk's. "I think she's brave for saying it."

"Or foolish and ignorant. You've said enough, Noxi. Now scram!"

"So why haven't you gone to these caves?" Harry asked Draco. "If it's so powerful."

"Because, Potter," Draco said, his eyes lasting on Noxi for several seconds before looking over at Harry. "My mother said that the trials to get to the Portkey is so immensely painful and impossible that any who has tried to unlock its mysteries have died or lost their minds. I don't want either. Do you?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

--

Harry stood looking amazed at how easy it was for him. The Dementors were surrounding them as they made their way towards Lucias's cage. His stag continuously knocked one Dementor after another, sending them flying and fleeing. The break-in was easy…but the hard part Harry knew still lay ahead. Immediately, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lucias made their way towards the Western Cavern…

Harry drew his wand as they entered the cave. "_Lumus Maxima!_" he whispered. Part of the cave lit up. Ron and Hermione did the same. The cave was dry with flies and mosquitoes flying free. Ginny grabbed tightly onto Harry's arm.

"Dad!" came a young girl's voice. Harry spun around, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Noxi?" Lucias asked taking the little girl into his arm. "Oh my God! You are alright!" Noxi held on to him tight for several seconds then immediately drew away.

"I don't need you anymore, Dad." She said. "I'm strong now."

"I can see that. You've grown, Noxi." Lucias said patting her head. She threw his hand away.

"Just because I hugged you, doesn't mean I've forgiven you for everything you've done. For being weak!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at his daughter with estrangement.

"We don't have time for this!" Harry said looking around at everyone. "We have to find the Portkey." Ginny was still holding on to Harry's arm tightly. Then from deep within the caves, something moved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all pointed their wands towards the direction to find a familiar face staring back at the. She was in her usual clothes, her hair long, straight, and black. She tilted her head to get a clearer view of Harry.

"Oh, my God. Tonks?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Portkey

**Chapter Five: The Portkey **

"Wh—Tonks?" Harry couldn't seem to find the words to articulate his thoughts. The others seemed to have fallen completely silent as Harry stood with his hands numb and cold. Ginny had let go of his hand and seemed to disappear into the darkness of the cavern.

"Harry..." Tonks said, her voice exactly the same as Harry had remembered it. She stood with a sort of eeriness Harry couldn't quite pinpoint, but all the same she was as he remembered her.

"What happened? How did you—? I buried you." Harry shook his head. _This was a dream. Yes, it was definitely a dream. She buried her...with his own hands. She saw the cuts on her...her blood damped his clothes. There was no way she could be standing in front of him. But there she was...as if nothing had happened. Had he gone mad?_

"I don't know, Harry. I…I remember fighting her. I remember losing. I remember the pain. The excruciating pain…and that was it. I woke up here. Just now, Harry. I—how long has it been?"

"Months," Hermione said breaking away Harry's trance. Tonk's eyes widened at Hermione's word.

"_Months_?" Tonks shook her head. "How? Where are we?"

"The Western Cavern," Harry said looking around now. "Let's just talk about all this later. We got to find this portkey. Let's just keep going." Harry and the rest of them continued down the dry and almost suffocating cavern. As they went the air seemed to thicken. Ginny was following some distance behind Harry looking back and forth between Harry and Tonks. Noxi walked up next to Ginny, a smug expression on her young face.

"Jealous, are you?" she said looking up at Ginny.

"No," Ginny said shaking her head in an exaggerated fashion. "What's there to be jealous about?" Noxi let out a small laugh.

"Tonks," Noxi said looking forward at Harry and Tonks, "she was his first love. First person he truly fell for."

"What do you know," Ginny said her voice raising.

"Well," the little girl continued. "I have to be saying _something_ interesting because you're still listening to me." Ginny rolled her eyes but did not say anything. "If you ask me, Harry Potter will choose Tonks over you. After all, Tonks is a woman. You are just—a girl. Don't be offended, Gin. I know how it feels."

"Just shut it," Ginny said walking faster to leave Noxi behind. Smiling wider to herself, Noxi combed back her golden hair and looked over at her father. She hated him more than anyone in the world. The man was a failure on all accounts. No, she knew that he was nothing like _her_. She was strong. Independent.

"Lucias," Harry said. Malfoy walked up past the rest of them to get to Harry who had stopped.

"What?" Malfoy said in a half defiant and half obedient tone.

"What do you know about this cave?" Harry was surprised to find that he had grown taller than Lucius now and smiled to himself at that fact.

"Same as Noxi would. _Nothing_. The only thing I know is that there are two trials. Trials that are impossible to pass. And that this—portkey...it will lead to a source of power unmatched by anything."

"Who was the…seventh child?" Harry asked looking deep into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy seemed to smile with pride.

"Her name was Noxolo the First. A great witch. Her powers were so great that even Dumbledore's master's master admitted she was far beyond his capabilities. She was _the_ greatest witch or even wizard to ever walk upon the face of this planet. She was greater…than he-who-must-not-be-named, Potter."

"Noxolo?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," Lucius said nodding proudly again. "my daughter's namesake." Harry nodded looking back at the young girl who was sitting and throwing rocks at the walls of the cave.

"So you have no idea what this power source is?" Harry asked looking once again at Malfoy. Malfoy shook his head.

"I must worn you," he said. "whatever this power source is, Potter, you might not be able to wield it. It might just be too great for you to control."

"I have to," Harry said. "If not—Voldemort will win. I can't let that happen. I just can't."

"What does that say on the wall?" Tonks broke their conversation. She was pointing over to Harry's left. Harry pointed his lit wand at the wall which showed symbols Harry had never seen before. "Herminone. Can you read this?" Hermione studied the symbols for several minutes before shaking her head.

"I've never seen anything that even resembles this, Harry." Harry let out a sigh of frustration.

"Dammit!" he growled hitting the wall. Blood from his knuckles trickled down the wall of the cave. A flash of light illuminated from it. The wall opened to reveal a room. Harry turned back to look at them and found Ron putting something into his pocket. Harry looked away. "Let's go," he said looking at Tonks. Tonks took his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry said smiling. "Been through much worst." Harry looked back to find Ginny looking angrily away. Frowning Harry took his hand away from Tonks. "Look, Tonks, I'm...well...I'm with Ginny. We're together. And this is definitely not the place to talk about this—but I can't do this to her. I don't want her mad at me and I can't let anything get in between what we have. We'll talk about this later okay?" Tonks nodded with a faint smile on her face. Harry nodded and walked back to Ginny who was still looking away.

"What'd you say to her?" Ginny asked not looking at him. Harry smiled warmly and held her hand.

"The truth, Ginny." Ginny didn't say anything, but her silence was enough for him. He led her and the rest through the door that had opened and into the small room. The wands they carried were bright enough to light the room completely. There was a podium with a stone knife and a single piece of parchment. Harry took the parchment into his hand. The writing was of a woman, the words slender and slick. It read:

_To the seekers,_

_I am Noxolo, the seventh child of the second generation of Malfoys. As the strength of my family grows, so does my own. My witchcraft has become so perfected that I am almost unchallenged in the wizarding world. I am, however, cursed with a black heart. I am, always have been, a dark force. And as I continue to try to change this, I have locked all I know inside this box. My dark side is uncontrolable and even as I am trying to do good by sealing away this magic that will hopefully one day help the forces of good to triumph over evil, my portkey will only work once it has taken someone's life…_

"This letter makes absolutely no sense." Harry spat throwing it to the ground. "First of all…what box? Secondly…if she's trying to hide it for the good, then why put it in this cave? I mean this can fall into a villian's hands as easily as it would fall into a good person's."

"Well," Herminone said after some thought. "I think whatever she hid in this box, which by the way I think that knife, is the portkey and it'll lead us to it...whatever she hid in there…I'm sure she was hiding it from someone. Someone terrible."

"She said she's almost unchallenged in the wizarding world. I mean…" Harry protested.

"_Almost_. I think she was battling her inner evils." Hermione said thinking out loud. "The portkey, the knife. She said it has to take someone's life before it's activated....I think someone has to..."

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "absolutely not. I would rather we leave right now then…"

"Would you, Harry?" Ron spoke for the first time. "You must have known. Trials? Painful? Did you expect anything less? I knew someone had to sacrificed. So did you. So let's not pretend like we're not going to do this. Because we are. Either someone is sacrificed now…or we all die an even worse death under you-know-who's hands. What do you pick?" Harry continued shaking his head.

"No one here is going to die."

"Look, Harry." Ron said. "We need Lucias. He's the key to fighting against you-know-who. I will not let my sister be sacrificed or Noxi. She's just a kid. Hermione is out of the question. That leaves Tonks and me. Tonks just died. She just came back to life. I'm not letting her die again. I saw what it did to you. I'm not letting that happen again."

"And what do you think is going to happen when _you_ die, Ron? You're my best friend!"

"You're not _my_ friend, Harry. Remember?"

"Ron, don't be stupid!" Harry hissed. Ron raised his wand.

"_**Stupefy!**_" Ron yelled. Harry immediately fell to the ground, stunned. Quickly Ron pointed his wand, first at Hermione and then at Ginny, yelling at both of them, "_**Expelliarmus!**_" With both Hermione and Ginny disarmed, Ron took ahold of the knife. "I knew this was going to happen. I wrote a letter for for all of you. It's in my pocket. After I'm—after—" Ron was breathing heavily now, the knife shaking in his hands.

"Don't do this, Ron. There has to be another way." Hermione begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to do this, Hermione. _This_ is my destiny. This is way I've been with you guys all this time. This is my only chance to be worth something. To be useful. This is it." Letting out a long and shaking sigh Ron pull the knife back. "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6: The Scars of the Future

**Chapter Six: The Scars of the Future**

Harry felt a sudden burst of energy through his entire body. Bolting upright, Harry felt his head spin. _What happened?_ Last Harry remembered he was talking to Ron…Ron! Harry turned to look around. They weren't at the cave anymore._ Why?_ Everyone's face was solemn. Harry scanned the ones around him. Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Lucias, Noxi…Ron? Ron wasn't there.

"Where's Ron!?" Harry demanded looking bewilderingly from Hermione to Ginny. Tears were running down the two girl's faces. Harry fell to his knees. "He did it…didn't he?" Harry began punching the ground, tears falling from his eyes to the bloody ice floor. "No! No! NO!" Ginny held him tight, her tears hitting his shirt like spears.

"It's over, Harry."

"Why didn't we take his body? What about his body!" Harry growled angrily at Hermione. She shook her head.

"We don't have time for that, Harry."

"We don't have time? To give him a burial? He's our friend!"

"He didn't want you to see him, Harry. I'm sorry." Harry stood up wearily, his eyes blood shot red. Blood was dripping from his knuckles as he stared at Hermione.

"Where's the box," he said in a strange and almost haunting voice. They were in an iced room. Everything, down to the last cup, was made of ice. Looking around Harry found an ice box and opened it. In it was book. _A book?_ Harry studied the cover but before he could do anything it was snatched away from him. Tonks was holding it in her hands, a wicked smile on her face. She seemed to be melting. "What are you doing? What's happening to you?"

"You idiot! I am not that shameful excuse for a witch! I feel dirty and disgusting just pretending to be her! She's _dead_. Time you understand that, Harry Potter!" Her voice…was different. Her transformation was complete after several seconds. It was Bellatrix Lestrange! "Had her hair on my cloak that dirty whore! Tricked you idiots pretty easily. Poly juice potion. You should've known." She laughed her wicked laugh as she drew her wand. "Good bye, Harry Potter." And with that she was gone…

--------------------------------

"There was no way you could've known, Harry." Hermione said as the three of them; Harry, Hermione and Ginny, sat on the rock outside their hideout. They were back, with Lucias and Noxi safely escorted to their homes. Harry was sitting with his face buried in his scarred hands.

"What was I thinking? Tonks suddenly alive? How does that make the slightest bit of sense? I should've known! Anyone would've known!"

"If Ron came up to use right now Harry and said that he just randomly woke up and saw us…I'd believe him. Because, Harry, you loved her. You want her to still be alive. You blame yourself for her death. So do I for Ron. It is absolutely normal." Hermione reasoned. "Don't beat yourself up for something that you couldn't possibly have known."

"Ron died, Hermione. He died for no reason. He died for us to get that book. And now—Voldemort has it. He died for no reason. It _is_ my fault. It is _all_ my fault! I am suppose to be the chosen one! And what have I done? Nothing! Everyone is dying around me and all I have ever done is nothing!"

"We can change that, Harry. If it weren't for him that book would never surface. We just need to get it back and use it. We can defeat Vol—Voldemort, Harry." Hermione said looking intensely at Harry. "And never say that he died for nothing." Harry nodded, looking away from them and up at the sky.

"She died saving everyone, you know?" he said not caring how uncomfortable Ginny must had been feeling. "Voldemort was about to kill us. All of us. She broke the ceiling down to save us. She could've taken Bellatrix herself—but—but she was hurt from the blast…I could've saved her. I should've saved her."

"Listen to me, Harry." Hermione said forcing Harry to look at her. "It helps _nothing_ to blame yourself. You need to focus on how to make their deaths worth it. We need to get that book back, Harry."

"The Book of Time," Harry muttered. "That's what it's called." Hermione fell into deep thoughts for a while.

"The Book Time. Noxolo. Why have I never heard of these names?" Hermione wondered as she sat looking at Harry. Ginny had slipped her hands into Harry's without a single word. Harry could only imagine how she must feel about everything. Ron's death. Tonks. Everything.

"What do we tell McGonagall? The rest of them? How do we explain being gone for all this time?" Harry asked looking worriedly at their hideout.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied biting her lower lip.

"We can just tell them the truth. I mean…they'll understand." Ginny said moving away from Harry now. "And even if you don't, I will. I can't lie to them, Harry. I—I…I just can't." Ginny stood up and made her way towards the house. Hermione glanced over at Harry who didn't seem to respond. He just merely continued looking up at the sky.

--------------------

By the time Harry and Hermione got back into the house everyone was seated and waiting for them. McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, and Kingsly were all looking tiredly at the door. Ginny wasn't there. Cho, Dean, Pavarti, and Nivelle were seated on the surrounding coaches. Harry and Hermione walked in with their heads hung low.

"Ginny told us everything," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice shaking in anger. "What—"

"Let me deal with this, Molly," McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Look, kids…I'm going to spare you the lecture…for now. Harry…tell me about this book." Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"It's—not too big. I mean it's probably thirty pages? It's short. The design on the front cover…is strange. The symbols are the same as the ones I saw before we got into the room with the knife. Couldn't make out anything." McGonagall nodded.

"I know of that book, Harry. Not many have, though. Professor Dumbledore's master's master helped Noxolo write it. I have _his_ part of the book. About twelve pages. He gave it to me the day he was attacked by Nivelle. He had broken down. He knew the inevitable. He knew he was going to die. So he gave me it."

"What does it do? Does it work with only half?" Harry demanded, his heart beating in his chest. McGonagall nodded her head.

"The part Noxolo wrote were…spells to travel back in time. The part that I have…it teaches us how to move _forward_ in time."

"Time travel?" Harry almost laughed. "Well that's great. While he goes back in time and kill every one of us as children—we move forward in time? To look at how he ruled the world?"

"You can't change the past Harry."

"And Dumbledore told you this?" McGonagall nodded then smiled.

"You can't change the past…but you can change the future." Harry looked at her in with a completely blank expression.

"Wait what?"

"The future isn't written in the stone. The past…yes. We've lived the past. We are _going_ to live the future. But, Harry…the future hasn't been written yet. The past has. Everything we've done have lead us here…but we can do other things to lead us somewhere else."

"So…but…aren't we the past to the future? How…if we do something different then what _they _did…then wouldn't we be changing the past?"

"We are never the past. We are always the present. The future is merely what _can_ happen. We are always the main timeline."

"She's right," Hermione said looking at Harry. "Remember when we went back in time? It always happened. The rock that hit you at Hagrids? That was me remember? We are the main timeline, Harry." Harry nodded looking at the ground.

"So we go to the future…and we find Voldemort. Then what? Fight him there? What's the difference then fighting them here?"

"We can go and see how everything turns out. See if we do win. And if we don't…what we did wrong…so that we _can_ win." Harry once again nodded.

"So why haven't anyone done this before?"

"It has taken me a while to decipher the pages."

"Then let's just do this." Harry said and McGonagall nodded.

"We need people to stay here…"

"I'm going." Dean said standing up immediately. "If there's any chance I can help to take You-Know-Who down…"

"But—" Pavarti protested.

"Stay here. Don't worry about it. I'll be back."

"Then I'm going to," Cho said looking at Harry. Harry looked over at Dean with some concern.

"Me, too." Nivelle said but to that McGonagall shook her head. "No. Some of you need to stay here. To protect this place."

"Look after Ginny for me, Nivelle." Harry said shaking Nivelle's hand. "Please." Nivelle nodded his head and sat back down.

"Protect them Kingsley." McGonagall said as she drew her wand.

"You don't need the book?" Harry asked.

"No. I know it by heart now. Cho, Dean. Get closer." She began murmuring something under her breath. They began to glow and the room seemed to change. It got messier and messier and by the time they stopped the room seemed almost completely different. It was abandoned now.

"Is this really…" Cho said looking around. McGonagall nodded.

"Bloody hell," Dean sighed looking at the torn coach. "It looks…like there was a battle here."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed looking at the damaged room.

"Let's go," Harry said opening the door. To his astonishment the sky was completely red. The symbol of Voldemort lingered in the bloodshot sky.

"What the—" Dean gasped.

"Someone's coming this way!" Cho yelled, alarmed. The figure became clearer. It was a woman in her mid thirties. She stopped as she reached them.

"Come," the woman said, "this way." She led them running for almost half an hour before they reached another house. She threw the wooden door open to reveal several people in the house. She closed the door and sealed it with a spell. Harry looked around at the strange faces. They all had scars on them…scars that ran deep in the flesh of their faces. He looked at the scared woman who had helped them. She only had one scar…a single cut that ran from her cheekbone to her chin. It was on the left side of her face. Other than the deep cut, she was pretty…and almost too familiar…

"Who—" Harry asked looking at her face. "Wait." The woman smiled.

"It's me, Harry. It's Ginny." The woman's smile was even brighter now as she looked at Harry who wore an astonished look on his face.

"Who the bloody hell are these people? And who is Ginny?" A man asked. He stood up from the couch. He had the most scars out of all of them.

"I'm Ginny, you idiot" The woman said rolling her eyes at the man.

"What?" the man asked.

"Gwen? Ginny? Nick names. Yeah." The woman said sarcastically shaking her head.

"Whoa. Your nick name is Ginny?"

"No," she said. "my nick name is Gwen. Harry gave it to me when we went undercover for a mission. I kind of liked it. So I used it when we formed this order." Gwen turned to look at Harry and the others. "This is the new order, Harry. This is the Rebellion."

"You're not suprised...that we're here. Where am I? How did you know..."

"Because you told me Harry. When you came back. You told everything. About all of this. We tried so hard to change things. But...Harry you can't change the future. It's inevitable. You have to die, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7: The Seventh Child

**Chapter Seven: The Seventh Child  
**

Twenty Two Years into the Future:

"Good Merlin!" the man said staring at Harry's scar. "Harry? Harry Potter!" all of them stood up from their seats to look at him. "It's Mr. Potter!"

"You saved everyone's lives here more than once, Harry. You started this order. You were our leader. Everyone here owes you their life." Harry looked around and his eyes fell upon a woman in her early thirties with bright blond hair. Besides the hair, and a few scars on her face, the girl looked exactly like Tonks. From the way she stood to the way she smiled. She was Tonks. Harry's heart stopped. _Tonks? No. No it couldb't be. But...that's Tonks..._

"Harry," the woman said beaming as she hugged him. "It's great to see you again."

"T--Tonks?" Harry asked studying her face. She smiled a little shaking her head.

"No, no. It's Noxolo...Noxi."

"Oh, my God. Noxi?" Harry's eyes widened. "I...wow. You—you're part of the—?"

"Of course I am." Noxolo said smiling kindly at him. "You saved my family, Harry. You're my hero."

"You're a hero to all of us, Harry." Gwen added.

"Arthur," the scarred man said shaking Harry's hand. Harry shook it back. The others introduced themselves each shaking his hand firmly. Erik, Paul, Sebastian, and Leon.

"Voldemort. What happened? He got the book. Did he…did he travel to this time? What'd he do?"

"No," Gwen answered looking at Harry. "He didn't."

"And Snape!" Harry suddenly yelled. "_Is_ he on our side?" Gwen turned to look at Noxolo and Arthur. Both of the looked away.

"Snape—" Gwen began. She wasn't looking at Harry, but instead looking at Noxolo who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What?" Harry asked. He looked from Gwen to Noxolo, not understanding why they weren't answering his question.

"Your scar," Arthur said looking at Harry's forehead. Harry reached up and at the exact moment his fingers made contact with the scar, Harry felt it burn like nothing he had ever felt before. The sensation was so excruciating he fell onto his knees, screaming in agony. And suddenly he was somewhere else.

_Harry was seated…no not Harry. Voldemort was seated on a throne...at the place where Dumbledore used to sit in the dining hall. To his right was Severus Snape, his black soulless eyes scanning the room. Several other Death Eaters were seated close to Voldemort. In front of him…in front of Voldemort stood a giant of a man with a bushy beard. Horrified, Harry recognized him. It was Hagrid. Hagrid stood almost as if he were a dummy, his head slumped to his chest. _

"_What news do you have for me?" Voldemort said, his voice as cold and dead as a winter's night. "Speak!" Hagrid looked up slowly, his face burnt and cut beyond recognition._

"_We have taken down the last of the Rebellion, my lord. Gwen, Noxolo, and Arthur stands as the last three remaining fully trained witch and wizard they have left. The others can barely throw jinxes even with incantation. The Rebellion is gone, my lord."_

"_Good, Hagrid. Good. Severus," Voldemort said looking over at the soulless man. "Take some of your men and dispose of that nuisance Seventh Child. Gwen's days are over. I remain supreme ruler of this world." Voldemort paused then inhaled through his slit for nostrils. "Or will you disappoint me by losing to that girl again?" Snape took him a deep breath._

"_I will try—but the last time I faced her…" Snape said with hesitation evident in his tone. Something was different about him. Something deep within…he was unsure of himself._

"_Worthless." Voldemort said finally. "I shall take down the Seventh Child myself. Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed. To his left, Bellatrix Lestrange stood up._

"_Yes, my lord?" she said bowing low. She nearly kissed his feet._

"_Prepare the troops. We attack them tonight. This will end once and for all." Then Lord Voldemort stopped. His eyes widened. "He sees us! __**Harry Potter **__sees us!" _

With that Harry suddenly was back on the ground, screaming in pain. The throbbing on his forehead continued for almost half a minute before it died away.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" came Arthur's voice. Looking up, Harry realized that Arthur was much younger than he had initially thought. The man was probably thirty or thirty one.

"Yeah," Harry said. Arthur helped him up. "I saw…Voldemort. And…Snape? Bellatrix…and Hagrid! Why—"

"Remember how Hagrid just disappeared, Harry? Just suddenly disappeared one day? He was captured by Voldemort. Voldemort wiped out his memory. He has him working for him like drone. He's been completely compromised." Harry looked over at Dean who looked back questioningly.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Hagrid…God! This is all going to happen? I can't change it? The Order…down to a few people?" Gwen nodded with a frown on her scared face.

"Unfortunately,"

"So what? We lose? After all that fighting? After all those battles? After all those sacrifices? We lose. That's it?"

"That's not how I remember, you Mr. Potter. No matter the circumstances, you always told me…told _us _that we could win. That there is always a chance. The Seventh Child is still alive. Gwen is still alive, Mr. Potter. We can win. And with your help…we might." Arthur spoke.

"The Seventh Child? That's what Voldemort called you. Why?"

"Legend has it," Noxolo said hesitantly. "that…the seventh child in a wizard's family…is always the strongest. That's why my ancestor Noxolo the First was so incredibly powerful. But—it depends on the family. The seventh child in a pure family usually is stronger. Like mine…and like the Weasley's. There aren't many pure families left…and not many have seven children. So far as we know…Gwen is the only seventh child left. She's the strongest witch there is…besides Voldemort no one has beat her. Even Snape…"

"Enough, Noxolo." Gwen said putting a hand on Noxolo's arm. Noxolo fell silent. Every time Harry looked at her...at Noxolo, he felt as if he was looking at Tonks. He shifted uncomfortable. _Tonks is gone. Time to accept it. Stop thinking about her._

"It isn't necessarily true, Harry. And I'm sure there are plenty of pure blooded people who are the seventh child in the family. I was just gifted with a power I didn't know I had. And the seventh child thing is just to scare Voldemort. He's heard of Noxolo the First's powers. And well…he's scared of mine. He hasn't tried to fight me himself. He's always sent his 'best' Death Eater. I've beat them every time." Harry looked at Gwen in a sort of awe. She was so different. She confident. Strong. She had an air of authority about her. Was this who Ginny was really going to grow up to be? This Gwen was completely different then who Harry had expected Ginny to become when she grew older. But here she was, older, stronger, and in all ways different.

"Wait," Harry said covering his eyes. "I remember…him saying something. No! Voldemort said he's going to attack tonight! He's going to come here tonight! With an army of Death Eaters!"

"Yeah," Gwen said nodding. "I'm expecting it. In our last battle we lost. This is it. This is possibly the final battle." McGonagall took in a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking at Gwen in disbelief. "You have to hide. You have to think of a way. You face then now—you die. And then where would the world be?"

"There's nowhere to go. Anywhere you apparate there are Death Eaters."

"So his legion has grown since—my time?" Harry asked with his heart sinking and his stomach twisting at the thought that Voldemort's control had gotten more powerful.

"In a way. He has hundreds of followers…but not many of them are loyal to him though. They only follow him because they are afraid. If he dies…they'll all be more than happy to stop his quest of cleansing the world."

"Did your Harry…did he ever tell you how this battle turned out?"

"No. He said the Ginny from the future didn't know. So I couldn't." Gwen said.

"Like a paradox." Dean said suddenly. Harry looked back at him, then away again.

"Then we'll stay and fight with you." Harry said drawing his wand. "We might be the ones to defeat Voldemort. If so…then I do get to end this war. Even if it's not in my timeline. Even if I get killed by the same man later on." Gwen exchange quick glances with Noxolo.

"That's the Mr. Potter I knew!" Arthur said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm right here with you!"

"It's Harry," Harry said beaming at him. "Just call me, Harry."

"You know," Hermione said finally. Harry looked over, shocked that he had forgotten she was there. "This might sound crazy…but we know that Harry doesn't die…right? Because he comes back to the past and creates the Rebellion. And…we can't change the future…according to Ginny—Gwen. So then…wouldn't it be logical…to have Harry fight off Voldemort—because we know he doesn't die. He can't."

"We're not testing that theory." Noxolo said shaking her head. "I am no where near as sure as Gwen. I'm not a hundred percent sure you can't change the future…past. Whatever. I'm not letting Harry go out there to face those monsters by himself—"

"It was just a thought—" Hermione apologized.

"Well then don't think." Noxolo retorted angrily. Hermione fell silent again.

"She was just trying to help." Harry defended her.

"She just tried to get you possibly killed. I never understood why you always defended her, Harry."

"I—well. I...I did? I bearly know you...so..."

"Well I know you, Harry. And yes, you always defended her." Gwen let out a small laugh.

"Don't take offense, Harry. That's just how Noxolo is. She loves putting people in their place even people she consider her 'hero'..." that was when they heard it. The cracks of apparition. Then the marches of their enemy. All of them took deep breaths and Harry slowly cracked open the wooden door. They each walked out and stood side-by-side in front of the cabin. Their wands were drawn, pointed at the distant villains. And then they saw him. Floating and drifting towards them, Voldemort was at the head of his army. Voldemort and his Death Eaters stopped in front of them. They were within hearing distance.

"Harry Potter?" Bellatrix exclaimed looking over at Voldemort. Voldemort looked over at Snape who had a horrified expression on his usually expressionless face. Snape opened his mouth slowly.

"It—it can't be, my lord. I—he's dead! How—is this possible? I killed him with my own wand! I killed him with my own hand! Harry Potter should be dead!"


	8. Chapter 8: Heart and Mind

**Chapter Eight: Heart and Mind**

Twenty Two Years into the Future:

"Snape killed me?" Harry murmured looking over at Gwen. She nodded with a frown on her face.

"He was never one of us, Harry. He lied." Gwen said with her wand pointed at Voldemort.

"But—when I was captured…he helped me out. He could've killed me." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Letting a small fish go to catch a bigger one." Gwen responded. "He let you go to earn Harry's trust. He was planning on taking Harry down when he didn't expect it."

"Was…that how he killed me?" Harry asked. Gwen shook her head.

"You learned he was never on our side by going into the future. Like you did just now. He killed you when you two dueled. You beat him, Harry. You did. But you showed him mercy…and he killed you."

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed. "How are you alive? How do you see what I see?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Harry yelled back. His heart was thumping in his chest. His legs were shaking uncontrollably. _Why was he so scared? This made no sense!_

"It's the book, isn't it? No matter what I did. I went back or forth in time but I could never change anything. What makes you think you can?" Harry smiled at this.

"Because this is my present. You don't understand do you, Voldemort? I can kill you right now and I wouldn't be changing the future. I am part of the future. And when when I do kill you and I go back to my time and get killed…another Harry from the past will come to my time and kill you all over again. I am the fulfillment of the prophecy, Voldemort. I will destroy you."

"You insolent little fool. Harry Potter from this time was not even strong enough to defeat me! What makes you think you can, little boy?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll never be as strong of a wizard as Dumbledore once was. But whatever the case—I will defeat you, Voldemort. And after I kill you," Harry pointed his wand at Snape. "I'll kill him next."

"Big words," Snape said with a smirk on his face. "from such a small little insect. Shall I dispose of him, my lord?"

"Shush! Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "Did you know that you…begged for death?" Voldemort's lipless mouth curled into a smile.

"Yeah?" Harry asked smiling back. "How do you know?"

"I was there," Voldemort hissed.

"Oh, really now. So—if you were there…why was Snape the one to kill me? Normally you'd want to kill me yourself. I thought I was never strong enough to defeat you?" Gwen and the others smiled to each other.

"_Enough!_" came the snake language from the Dark Lord's mouth. "Attack!"

"I'll take Voldemort. Arthur! Take Snape. Noxolo you get Bellatrix! Everyone else, make sure that the Death Eaters don't interfere with our fights! Go!" Gwen commanded. Horrified and frightened was beyond what Harry was feeling. His whole body had gone limp. He's faced Voldemort before. He's faced death before. Why was he so scared? But upon seeing a Death Eater raising his wand at Noxolo, Harry pointed his own wand.

"_**Confringo**_!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. The Death Eater's wand caught on fire. He dropped it immediately.

"_**Stupefy**_!" Cho yelled at the Death Eater. The Death Eater fell onto the ground. She smiled and winked at Harry. Harry smiled back. It almost seemed mad to him. All these Death Eaters and only a few of them. McGonagall was holding her own against four of the Death Eaters. Cho was holding fine against one. Harry turned around to find Hermione thrown to the ground by a curse. Immediately Harry raised his wand.

"_**Expelliarmus**_! _**Tarantallegra**_!" As the Death Eater danced uncontrollably Harry helped Hermione up. Harry turned to look at Noxolo.

----------------------------

Noxolo had thrown Bellatrix to the ground. "_**Crucio**_." Noxolo whispered. Bellatrix yelped in pain. "Is this how you killed my aunt? Is this how you killed Tonks?" Noxolo stopped and pointed at Bellatrix's wand and it flew to her hand. "_**Crucio**_!" she yelled again, with both wands this time. Once again Bellatrix yelped in agony.

----------------------------

Both Arthur's and Snape's spells made contact and slammed into each other. The two light beams seemed to be pushing at each other, both green in color. It was the killing curse. Both of them had used it. For a moment Arthur had the upper hand but suddenly he was thrown sideways by a jinx. Snape's curse missed him by mere centimeters.

------------------------------

Gwen stood with her wand pointed at Voldemort who was floating in circles around her. She held her wand steady, ready at any moment to fire her curse.

"So I see the great Gwen is scared," Voldemort said still floating. "I must admit, you have caused me more trouble then I deemed possible when we faced last." Gwen kept her eyes on Voldemort's wand as she let out a small laugh.

"The last time I faced you I was a twenty year old kid. I could barely hold my wand back in those days. And somehow…the great and infamous Voldemort still couldn't kill me. What makes you think you can now, Dark Lord?"

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Voldemort flicked his wand but Gwen had already apparated behind him.

"I'll make you pay for putting this scar on my face, Voldemort." Gwen said touching the cut on her left cheek. "And I'll give you some for fun before I kill you!" Gwen flickered her wand but Voldemort flew upwards and threw a jinx down at her. Gwen disapparated again. He floated slowly down.

"Ah," Voldemort exclaimed. "you are quite an extraordinary witch. Such a pity. I could make you my queen, Gwen. I could give a place next to my thrown. You could watch the world fall on its knees before us."

"Why?" Gwen laughed. "When I can watch _you_ fall on your knees before _me_?" Gwen threw a jinx at him but he had disappeared. Instead the jinx went straight for Harry…

_Harry awoke with his head feeling as if it had split into two. The ground was harder than it was before he was hit. Harry summoned all his strength and managed to sit up. He looked around. He was in cave. A cave. It was so familiar. It felt like home. Harry stood up and studied the walls around him. He had been here before. He had been here, in what seemed like another life. He turned to his left. That was where she had apparated them to after the attack on Hogwarts. That was where she laid…her legs battered from a curse. That was where they had their first kiss. Their only kiss? Harry couldn't remember. He turned to the entrance. There stood Tonks. Her hair was short and bright purple. On her face was smile! She seemed practically untouched. But how? She was dead. He saw her before he buried her. Her face was scarred. Her whole body was.  
_

"_Hi, Harry." She said with a bright smile on. Her white teeth seemed to glow under the lighting of the cave._

"_Tonks," Harry said simply. For some reason it seemed right. For some reason he knew it was the real her. But she was dead?_

"_Long time no see," she said looking around the cave and biting her lower lip. Suddenly she let out a, "dammit!" as she hopped towards him. "Stepped on a stupid rock. Knew I needed shoes." Harry laughed._

"_Still careless even in death, huh?"_

"_Being able to joke about it is a good sign," Tonks said walking around him. Harry's smile faded._

"_I've missed you." He said looking into her eyes._

"_So have I. But that's not the point is it, Harry?" Harry looked at her blankly. "I'm dead…and you're not."_

"_So what if I were to die?" Tonks shook her head and chuckled._

"_No, Harry. This? All of this. It's…it's what you remember. Of…this place. This sacred place where we first had our kiss. Of me. Of how I was. Of my looks. Of my…carelessness. All of this…is in your mind, Harry."_

"_So…this is a figment of my imagination?" Harry stated closing his eyes and letting out a sign. "None of this is real?"_

"_Just because it's your imagination, doesn't mean it's not real." Tonks responded._

"_I think the definition of real is definitely not imagination." Harry said laughing._

"_Just because you can't touch or see something normally doesn't mean it's not real. Love is real. I'm real. I'm dead…but I'm still real, Harry. I loved you. My love for you is still real."_

"_So why am I here?"_

"_Maybe __**I'm**__ here, to tell you that death isn't the end. I know whenever you think of death you think of me. Dumbledore. Ron. And it's okay to be sad…but don't hurt yourself grieving. We'll always be in your heart and mind."_

"_If you are still so real—how am I suppose to move on? How am I suppose to stop…loving you?"_

"_You can…still love the memories we shared. The moments. The kiss? You can still remember all that and still love the memories you will make. With—Ginny?"_

"_Ginny is—"_

"_Ginny is someone you might love more than you loved me. I know. And you're scared. You're scared that if you still care about me you'll ruin things with her. You won't." Harry nodded feeling as if he were to burst into tears._

"_So…what now?"_

"_Now you wake up and finish this Voldemort nonsense and go back home to Ginny. I'll always be with you Harry."_

Harry sat up with the same splitting headache he had in his hallucination. Sebastian was tending to Harry's wound and was startled when Harry sprang up. Harry looked around. Gwen was seated with Noxolo, Arthur, and McGonagall. Cho and Hermione were seated next to each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"Where's the other Rebellion members?"

"Dead," Sebastian answered simply. Harry tried standing up but the pain forced him to remain seated.

"Where's, Dean?" Harry realizing Dean was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone, Harry." Cho answered. "I was wrong. He saved your life. He covered you after you were knocked out. Snape killed him."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I couldn't hold him off—" Arthur frowned.

"It's not your fault. I just—Dean was—I was so sure he was—"

"Me too," Cho said. Harry shook his head. "I feel...so..."

"It's okay to be sad." Harry said standing up despite the pain and putting a hand on Cho. "It's okay." Harry took in a deep breath.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"Now we wake up," Harry said letting out a sigh. "and finish this Voldemort nonsense once and for all…and go home."


	9. Chapter 9: Fear

**Chapter Nine: Fear**

Twenty Two Years into the Future:

Harry stood with a hand on his forehead. The days were passing by agonizingly long. All Harry could think about was going back. Going back home. From the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Cho moving towards him.

"Hi," Cho said. Harry turned to face her slowly.

"Hey," he said back. "What is it?" Cho crossed her hands behind her back and bit her lower lip.

"Can—can you explain to me this whole time travel thing again?" To that Harry laughed.

"To be honest, Cho, I can barely understand it myself, but umm—well…what are you confused about?"

"Well—if we kill You-Know-Who…here…would we still have to face him in the past?" Harry nodded his head.

"He's still there. In all his glory. We'd have to continue fighting him. We're doing this for the future. Not for us in the past. This will—one day happen for us, too…only…I wouldn't be alive…"

"Neither would I. Nor Hermione. Nor…almost everyone. The only person left is Gin—Gwen. I mean…I'm scared, Harry. I really want to change this future."

"I do, too, Cho. And I will continue to try to change it when we get back. I mean…like Noxolo said—there's always that slight chance. I don't know. I don't know what to do."  
"So you're basically saying…we're going to fight and even if we win we have to go back to our present and…die? We'd basically be going back to our deaths?" Harry frowned and nodded.

"I guess," he said. "Didn't think of it like that. It's okay though. We'll be okay, Cho. I promise." Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn't time to worry about that. That was too far ahead. How was he suppose to take down Voldemort? That was the main question…

--------------------------------

Harry was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was looking up at the ceiling but all he could see was Voldemort's face. It burned in his mind. Voldemort. How could one person have caused so much pain? So much anguish? Harry closed his eyes and felt himself drifting…drifting…drifting…

_Harry opened his eyes again. He was in a room. Yes. He was a bed. Had he fallen asleep? It was night outside the window that was high up. High? He wasn't in the room he was in before. He was in a castle's chamber. Harry turned to the left. There was a fireplace. It was burning. The warmth hit his skin. The door to his chamber opened. A female figure made its way towards him. As the fire's light hit her face Harry almost bolted from his bed. But he didn't. Instead he felt a strange sensation. The woman was Bellatrix yet for some strange reason Harry was aroused. Was he? No. He was Voldemort again. Bellatrix slipped into Harry's bed. Voldemort's bed. She kissed him. Voldemort kissed back…? Harry could feel Voldemort's heart pound in his chest…_

Harry sat up coughing. He felt suffocated. He felt everything Voldemort had felt. He could hear every thought that ran through Voldemort's head. And he could remember it. Harry's breathing slowly slowed down as he took in deep breaths. What was happening? Harry let out a groan before he fell back onto his bed. Voldemort's emotions. He felt them clearer than his own. Voldemort's vulnerability? Harry let his eyes close again. There had to be something…something to all this. Harry jumped when he heard the door slam opened. He reached for his glasses and wand. As he put the glasses on he realized that it was Noxolo.

"Noxi," Harry said startled. "Uh—?"

"Oh," Noxolo said smiling awkwardly. "Didn't startle you, did I?"

"It's fine," Harry lied. His heart was still slamming in his chest. "What is it?"

"Well," Noxolo said sitting down on Harry's bed. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to ask you a favor." Harry nodded his head.

"Sure," he replied sitting up now. "Shoot." Noxolo let out a small sigh.

"Well, since we both know that 99% chance you're going to go back to the past," Harry nodded his head. "Well, would you—would you tell Draco I loved him? I know—that I was really mean to him when I was a kid…and I never got a chance to tell him how much I loved him. He was my brother—all he wanted to do was keep me safe." Harry nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"He died," she said. "After you saved us. My parents, Draco, and me…he joined the Rebellion. He was killed during a battle alongside you. You said he was a warrior. A hero." There was a small smile on Noxolo's face as she described her brother. "I loved him. I never got a chance to tell him that. I was too busy fighting for everyone's attention." She turned and hugged him. Harry patted the back of her head.

"It's okay. I'll tell him. Don't worry."

"Hey," Harry said. "how did you learn all the spells you know? I mean—Hogwarts is obviously over…" Noxolo laughed with tears still in her eyes.

"Hermione taught me. She was my mentor. I was there when Bellatrix killed her." Harry's closed his eyes. _No…_

-------------------------------

Harry sat with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. He was seated out in the front of the hideout. Something wasn't making sense to him. He knew that. Something was different about the battle a few days ago. Something was off. Why was he so scared? Harry couldn't find the reason. Hearing someone sitting down next to him Harry straightened up. It was Arthur.

"Sorry to startle you," Arthur said stretching out his legs. "You know, Mr. Potter, we've fought a lot of battles together." Harry turned to look at him.

"Really," he said looking away again.

"Every scar on my body and every scar on my face is from a different battle I was in with you. And every battle you saved my life." Arthur said running his hand through his hair. "You were like the older brother I never had. You're like a superhero."

"Superhero?" Harry laughed. Then Harry's face fell and he let out a sigh. "Was I really that great?" Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean—do I really become the great warrior everyone says I will? Everyone's telling me all these battles I've been in. That I've saved everyone's life. That I'm some…superhero. But—all I find is that I'm afraid. When I stand in front of Voldemort…I'm scared beyond imagination. I can't see myself becoming the warrior you tell me of. I want to be. And a part of me tells me I can…but the part that's scared…it seems to take control of me every time I face him." Arthur leaned back for a moment in thought.

"What are you scared of?" Arthur asked. "Death? Of losing your friends?" Harry stared at the tree in front of him.

"I'm not scared of death. And the thought of losing the people I care about motivates me to fight. Not scares me so much I stop…" Then what was he afraid of?

-------------------------------------

Harry slumped on the coach. The day was longer than he had anticipated. He held a coin in his hand and flicked it up. He did it again but this time it disappeared. Looking around Harry saw Gwen with her wand pointed. She smiled.

"Here," she said tossing the coin back at Harry. "Can I sit?" Harry nodded his head and moved to make room for her. She sat down next to him and looked over at him and smiled. "It's been so long since I've gotten to talk to you. Just you. To sit next to you." Harry let out a nervous laugh and looked down at the coin in his hand. "What are you thinking?" Harry didn't look up from his coin.

"When do I die? When…did I die?" Harry asked. The thought had been in his mind ever since she told him.

"Four years ago," Gwen answered. "It's been four years." Harry nodded concentrating on his coin.

"Were…were we together?"

"Yeah," Gwen said almost nostalgic. "We definitely were."

"Were we happy?" Harry said looking up from the coin now. There was a smile prominent on her face.

"We were married." She answered. "We got married fourteen years and five days ago. We—invited everyone. My mom and Fred and George. You even had Petunia and Dudley there. Arthur was your best man." Harry smiled wide. He could imagine it in his head. A perfect wedding. "Obviously Hermione was my maid of honor. It was beautiful, Harry. The best day of my life." Harry nodded sinking into the couch. "We even have a kid." Harry bolted up. _What?_

"We what?" Harry asked, his eyes opened wide.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "He's five. He's with my mother."

"Mrs. Weasley is alive?" Gwen nodded. "A kid!" Harry said in awe. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy," she said. "He's a beautiful boy. Looks just like you."

"What'd you name him?" Harry asked leaning in towards Gwen.

"You named him, Harry."

"Really," Harry said still in awe by the whole idea.

"Yeah," she said. "His name is Ronald. You use to call him Ronny."

"Ron," Harry said smiling now.

------------------------------------------

After they had all finished supper Harry stood up. He had thought for a long time but he knew that this was inevitable. This had to be done.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's time we faced them. It's time we fight back. It's time we attack them. I have a plan. It might work, it might not. But this is our last hope."

"Should we wait?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry said. "we need to attack them now and we need to attack them hard. This is it."

Harry and the rest of them got ready the next morning and apparated in front of Hogwarts, Voldemort's headquarters. Before they could do anything, however, Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters, almost a fifty in all, appeared.

"Foolish!" Voldemort hissed. "Do you really think you can defeat us? Showing up here was the biggest mistake of your life, Harry Potter." There it was again. Harry's fear.

"He doesn't care about you, you know?" Harry said looking at Bellatrix.

"What?"

"He doesn't care about you. The only reason he's with you is because he needs to be with _someone_."

"Of all the woman he could get he chose me!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Because you're the only one willing, Bellatrix. Anyone else would just go through the motions. But you put your whole self in it. Don't you? Well you can die right now and the only thing he'll regret is that he has to find someone else to take your place at night. I know. I can read his thoughts."

"_Silence_!" Voldemort's voiced boomed. "It goes both ways, Harry. I can read your thoughts, too."

"Can you? No—I don't think you can. Is that why you're _so_ scared? Is that why every time I face you you're afraid, Voldemort? I thought it was me. I thought I was scared. But no—this fear is yours. You're scared to fight me. Why?" Harry concentrated. "Is it because you can't see my thoughts anymore? Is it because I can read yours? I know you inside out, Voldemort. I've felt you in times of frustration and of anger. I've been there when you were satisfied…happy…aroused. I've felt when you're scared. I know everything about you, Voldemort. Was that it? Yes, I know now. I can see it. Both you and Snape fought me that day. And I defeated both of you. After all that...the Dark Lord and his trusted right hand man lost to me?" Harry smiled. "I know you're scared Voldemort. I know why. And you have good reason to be. Because after this fight you'll be gone forever. I'll make sure of that."


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation

**Chapter Ten: The Final Confrontation (Murder)**

Twenty Two Years into the Future:

Harry stood still shaking with Voldemort's fear. He concentrated taking in a deep breath and blocked it out. It worked! Harry beamed at Voldemort.

"I can control it more and more now," Harry said. "This is it, Voldemort. This is the end for you."

"_How are you so sure I can't control your mind?_" Voldemort hissed.

"Well I have many theories on that," Harry answered concentrating harder now. "For one, you're speaking in that bloody language again."

"_I want our conversation to be private._" Voldemort continued to hiss. Harry nodded.

"_If you want,_" Harry hissed back. "_Harry…the one Snape killed…he put a curse on you. He stopped you from being able to read his thoughts but left it so that he could read yours. That's really why you're scared aren't you? I can predict every one of your attacks. Every one of your curse and jinx. I can defeat you, Voldemort. I'm the only one who can._"

"What are they saying?" Cho asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Leader stuff," Hermione said smiling. Gwen laughed as well. Then she turned to Noxolo and Arthur who both were clenching their wands tight, ready for combat at any moment.

"Arthur you take Snape again. This time be sure you beat him. I know you can. Remember he killed Harry. Take him down. No mercy." Arthur nodded taking in a deep breath and looking straight at Snape who looked at him back with a raised eyebrow. "Noxolo," Gwen said looking over at Bellatrix. "Don't let her escape again. I know she's tricky and slippery. Don't torture. Don't mess up. This is our last chance. Get a chance…kill her." Noxolo nodded her head also. "Sebastian," Gwen said turning over to the younger lad. "Hagrid is your duty. You're the only one who can take him on without emotions attached. Cho, Hermione, and I all have too many memories with him. But he's dead. It's tragic, yes. But he's gone. Kill him." Then Gwen turned to Hermione, McGonagall, and Cho. "Us four are to protect the other Rebellion members and keep away as many Death Eaters as possible. I'll stay close to Harry to be sure if anything that I can take Voldemort on in time. Hermione—take Bellatrix." Gwen glanced at Noxolo. "Don't worry," Gwen said. "Nothing will happen to her, I promise." Noxolo nodded. "Cho you stay close to Sebastian. Arthur can take care of himself. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. Gwen looked over at Harry.

"_It's a little unfair to have all these people fight us, isn't it?_" Harry asked looking over at the fifty Death Eaters.

"_I don't do fair, little boy. I will crush you completely!_"

"Fine," Harry said. "Let's go then. You guys ready?" Harry asked looking back at Gwen.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Mr. Potter." Arthur said pointing his wand at Snape.

"Alright," Harry said feeling his own fear now. "Attack!" At those words sparks flew everywhere. Harry was almost blinded by the multi-colored sky. Harry took a dive and rolled clear. He was in front of Voldemort…

--------------------------------------

Arthur found himself thrown backwards and onto the ground. His head hit the pavement. He tried standing up but was thrown back onto the ground by Snape.

"Foolish, really. Did you think you could take me on?" Snape said flicking his wand and causing Arthur to be thrown harder onto the ground.

"_**Experillarmus**_!" came Cho's voice. Snape's wand was thrown from his hand. Arthur got up wearily.

"Thanks," he said. "But you should really get back to Sebastian. I got this. He just took me by surprise...that's all." Cho nodded and turned back towards Sebastian. Wiping the blood from his lips Arthur pointed his wand at Snape again. "You killed my mentor. Now I'll kill you, Snape."

"Seems to be a common line..." Snape had picked up his wand. "If Harry was killed by me, what makes you think you can do what he could not?"

"He could've. He did beat you, you slimy cold hearted—"

"Silence!" but before Snape could move his wand Arthur had already thrown a jinx at him. Snape was hung backwards for a moment, suspended in midair. Then he fell upon the floor again. He got up wearily. "Why did you not just kill me? You had the chance…"

"Gwen said no compassion. But I do. I'll only kill you if I have to."

"That was how your 'mentor' was killed. Your…Mr. Potter." Snape hissed. Arthur shook his head.

"Do you really want to die, Snape?" Arthur's eyes burned with hate as his grip on his wand tightened.

"I want you to fight me like a man!" Snape growled throwing a curse at him. Arthur moved out of the way with ease.

"_**Avada Kedavra**_!" Snape hissed. The green beam shot from his wand with intense speed. Arthur was barely able to yell back the same curse in time before it hit him. As the two beams challenged each other, Arthur looked over at Harry who was locked in combat with Voldemort. He knew he had to kill Snape if this battle were to end and Harry were to go home. With all the strength in him Arthur thrust his energy into his wand and won over Snape who was thrown backwards and landed on the ground…lifeless…

-----------------------------------

Noxolo flicked away Bellatrix's curse. She knew Bellatrix hadn't used the Killing Curse because she was conserving her strength. Bellatrix threw another minor jinx that Noxolo easily reflected.

"I grow tiresome of this," Bellatrix said looking for any opening to throw another curse.

"Well then face me," Noxolo said. "Actually fight me." Noxolo threw a curse that hit Bellatrix straight on. She fell on the floor. Moaning, Bellatrix stood up. "You killed my aunt. And then you killed my mentor. And then you killed my mother. Do you know how much I wish to see you suffer? To cut you piece by piece? I want you to burn." Noxolo threw Bellatrix another curse. Bellatrix fell backwards again coughing. "But I'll give you a merciful death, Bellatrix. You are my aunt. You are my mother's sister."

"Don't you pity me, you little whore." Bellatrix coughed standing up. "I am a strong and talented witch. I defeated Tonks, Hermione…your mother. I watched you mother squirm before she died. It cut her open."

"Shut it!" Noxolo threw her to the ground again. "_**Crucio**_!" Noxolo hissed. Noxolo looked at her face as she screamed in pain. Then she stopped.

"Continue! Dammit! I know you want to. You're my niece. You're just like me! You en—" But before she could finish, a flash of green light hit her directly. Noxolo had killed her…

------------------------------------

As Harry had anticipated, he knew every move Voldemort was about to make. Voldemort was vulnerable. Every jinx and curse Voldemort threw at him, Harry reflected. He knew everything Voldemort was doing.

"You can't beat me, Voldemort. There's nothing you can do that I don't already know first." Harry threw a curse but Voldemort reflected it.

"By skill and strength I am far more superior than you, Harry. Even if you can tell what I'm about to do, you can't stop it." Voldemort threw out two curses. Harry dodged one but the other threw him to the ground. "And now you—"

"_**Expelliarmus**_!" Voldemort's wand was hit out of his hand. It was Gwen. Harry stood up. "_**Avada**_—"

"Watch—" but before Harry finished his sentence Gwen was thrown backward by a flash of red light. Voldemort had drawn a wand from inside his cloak.

"Gwen!" Harry yelled rushing over to Gwen. Gwen sat up wearily. She was hurt bad. "Dammit!" Harry stood up with his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart. "_**Avada Kedavra**_!" Voldemort did the same. Both blasts hit each other full speed, with Voldemort's beam easily pushing towards Harry. With all his might Harry focused his energy. His beam pushed back.

"Harry," Voldemort sneered. "You think that the first time you ever use the killing curse you can defeat me? The Dark Lord?" Harry jumped out of the way, with Voldemort's beam whizzing past him. Harry stood up, his head turning.

"I won't kill you, Voldemort." Harry said, his head feeling light. "That would make me no different than you."

"That's because you can't kill me," Voldemort said looking at Harry in disgust.

"If I really wanted to, I could. I can do it at any moment, Voldemort. The only reason I haven't is because I'm not you."

"So what are we doing here if you're not planning on hurting me? Here for me to kill you?" Harry stood looking at Voldemort for a moment.

"I'm here to tell you that you've lost." Harry raised his wand at Voldemort. "I can kill you. But I won't, Voldemort." Voldemort opened his mouth a began to chant something.

"_**Obliviate**_!" Harry yelled. Voldemort was thrown backwards and did a summersault in the air and fell on his stomach. Gwen and Harry stood and stared for several seconds before Voldemort looked up at them. He didn't say a word.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him. Voldemort stared at Harry for a while, slating his head.

"Who am I?" Voldemort asked. There was a flash of green light and it hit Voldemort straight on the back. Gwen had killed him.

"_NO!_" Harry yelled. He took Gwen's arms. "Why did you do that?" He growled. "He was gone! He was harmless!"

"Couldn't give him the chance to regain his memory and start all this all over again. This way…it ends."

"What make you any different than he is!" Harry hissed. Gwen shrugged.

"Not much. Other than that I won't kill anyone else. I kill one for the many. He kills many for one person…himself." Harry shook his head. "Well it's over now." Harry walked over to Voldemort and turned him over. He searched through his pockets. There was nothing. Harry looked over at Noxolo.

"Can you look through Bellatrix's coat?" Noxolo did and pulled out a book. Harry nodded. "The Book of Time," Harry looked around. The remaining seventeen Death Eaters dropped their wands. The battle was fought and done…

------------------------------

Harry stood with Hermione in her arms. She was in tears of happiness. McGonagall was standing with Cho. She was trying to remember the charms to bring them back into the past. Noxolo was standing with Arthur who had his arms around her waist. Sebastian was sitting on a chair with his chest against the back rest and looking at them. Gwen was standing close to Harry and Hermione.

"So this is it, huh?" Noxolo said looking at Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled.

"For you guys." Harry smiled brightly at Gwen. "I'm glad I got a chance to see who you become, Gwen. Even though I die…I still know who Ginny will become. How she's like even after I'm gone." Gwen smiled.

"Are you still going to try to change things like you did when you were alive here?" Harry nodded.

"Of course," he said. "I'll always try to be able to spend more time with you. Even if there's a slight possibility. I'll take it. No matter what." Gwen nodded her head.

"Ready," McGonagall said to Harry. "You ready?" Harry looked over at the rest of them.

"Bye, Mr. Potter. I'll see you in the past." He smiled at him and shook his hand, his scarred face raw as ever. Noxolo gave Harry a hug and kissed him lightly on the lip and winked at him.

"Always wanted to do that," she said jokingly. "Now go and kick some butt, Harry." Harry smiled back and turned to Gwen. Gwen slowly went into his arms, her familiar yet different body pressing against his. She smelt just like Ginny did.

"Bye, Harry." She kissed him softly and tenderly on the cheek. "I love you." Harry pressed his face against hers. She let go of him as McGonagall made her way towards him along with Cho. With a book in her hands she began reading the spells. Sebastian raised his hand at Harry.

"Bye, Harry." He said with a nod. Harry nodded back. As the room started glowing white Harry raised his hand at Gwen and the rest of them. They all waved back at him. And as everything got whiter they all disappeared…

----------------------------------

As the blinding light settled down, Harry could see everyone staring at him. Ginny was even there with her eyes wide. Kingsley was still at the exact same spot he was at.

"Harry?" Nivelle said looking at him strangely. "You were just gone. Back already? Did the spell not work?"

"We've—been gone for over a week." Harry said questioningly.


	11. Chapter 11: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Chapter Eleven: Tying Up Loose Ends**

Ginny was in her room when she heard the commotion. Whatever it was, it seemed serious. She could hear McGonagall chanting something. Ginny threw open her door to a shining light. The light was so bright that she thought she had gone blind for almost fifteen seconds. When the light began to die down, Ginny made her way to the living room of the cabin. Kingsley was standing there with his arms closed. Almost right next to him was Nivelle with a serious look on his face.

"What—? Where's Harry?" she asked looking from Kingsley to Nivelle to Pavarti.

"He's—" Nivelle began. But just as he did another blinding light came. Once again Ginny closed her eyes. When she opened them again as the light grew dinner. "Harry?" Nivelle said looking at him strangely. "You were just gone. Back already? Did the spell not work?"

"We've—been gone for over a week." Harry said questioningly.

"So it worked?" Kingsley asked. Pavarti stood up and looked at them.

"Where—where's Dean?" She asked Harry. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"He—he saved me. I was knocked unconscious and…well he saved me." Harry put a hand out for Pavarti but she jerked away, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No," she yelled. "No!" Padma had come out of her room for the first time since her injuries. Pavarti had gone in there every day to redress her wounds and brought in her food.

"It's okay, Pavarti. Help me back to my room. We'll talk." As Pavarti helped Padma back to her room Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. He ran up and hugged her with all his might, taking her into her arms.

"You smell really bad, Harry." Ginny said smiling and patting him on the back.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry said to her.

"I—love you too, Harry." Ginny said laughing. "What happened?"

"They went to the future," Nivelle said looking over at Kingsley who was helping McGonagall sit down. "So how'd everything go, Harry? Are we all there? I mean…how's the future look?" Harry took in a deep breath and looked over at Hermione who still had tears on her. She shrugged. "Voldemort's gone. In the future. He's gone. He dies." Harry said nodding his head. "We win." A huge smile cracked on Nivelle's face.

"Yes! I knew it! Of course! How do I look in the future, Harry? Am I like your second-in-command general or something? You are the leader right? Like a warrior? A general!" Harry frowned.

"I didn't see you in the future, Nivelle." George and Fred were sitting at the dinner table looking at each other.

"What? Is he like dead or something?" Fred asked. "He…isn't is he?"

"Yeah, how about us?" Harry asked.

"No," Harry said stumbling. "He's not dead. I mean—I don't know. The only people I saw were—well…was…Gwen…I mean Ginny." Fred and George looked at each other with their eye-brows raised for a moment.

"You're hiding something," they both said together.

"With Ron…gone…" Ginny said. "I don't think news of more dead people is important right now. The important part is that You-Know-Who is dead."

"So he says," Fred said raising his eye-brow.

"He is," McGonagall said nodding her head at the two of them.

"I—have to go see someone. Ginny, would you go with me?" Harry asked. "I need to tell you some things."

"Is it—I mean…he's still out there, you know, Harry?" Harry nodded. "It's something I promised someone. I have to do it." He looked over at Ginny again who nodded her head.

-----------------------------------

After apparetating outside the perimeter of the Malfoy's family, Harry and Ginny began walking towards the large mansion. Harry was looking down at his shoes and trying to think of how to explain everything to Ginny without spilling too much. He did after all, wanted Voldemort gone. What happened if he changed everything…and Voldemort was never killed?

"So…how was the future?" Ginny asked studying Harry's face. Harry let out a sigh.

"Not the greatest…but not the worst." Harry said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what does that mean?"

"You're alive…twenty two years from now. Me and you…the me here…we go in a battle with Voldemort. I can't tell you how it turns out…because it might change everything…and a lot things shouldn't change. I do, however…die. And that I want to change, Ginny. I don't want to die. I want to spend more time with you…" Harry took a second to think. By the time he had his thought processed they were already at the front door of the Malfoy's Manor. Harry raised his hand to knock on it, but before he could the door had opened. Harry looked down to find Noxi standing with a smile on her face. Her hair was as blonde as Harry had remembered.

"Harry!" Noxi said smiling wide. "What a pleasant surprise. Oh… and Ginny, too? Well…come on in." Noxi lead the two of them into her house. Lucias was seated with Draco who was reading a book. "Harry's here!" Both of the Malfoys stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Harry," Lucias said looking at him with much less disdain than he had ever before. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked over at Draco who had just put down his book.

"I have a message for your son," Harry said. "Mind if I talked to him?"

"No, of course not." Lucias said looking over a Draco who had a confused look on his face.

"Uh, what is it?" Draco asked.

"Come with me," Harry said. Draco followed him and led him to his room.

"So what is it, Potter?" Draco asked looking at him intently.

"Don't ask me why. Don't ask me how I know. Just trust me." Draco nodded hesitantly. "Noxi will never get the chance to tell you this, but she loves you, Draco. You're someone she looks up to even if she doesn't say or show it."

"How—?"

"Don't ask." Harry replied opening the door. "I have to go now." Draco looked as Harry walked down the long winding stairs, unsure of what Harry had said.

------------------------------

As Harry and Ginny walked back out, Ginny was quiet. She didn't say a word.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Ginny was still silent until they got outside of the Manor's perimeter. Then she turned to look at Harry.

"Do you die…fighting the battle with me against You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"I defeated him. I didn't kill him…but I defeated him. Snape killed me. He did it when I wasn't looking." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Snape?" She exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"So who killed Voldemort?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

"I kind of did. I mean…I erased his memory. Voldemort was dead…gone. He wasn't him anymore. But you killed him…"

"Why would I do that?" Ginny said shaking her head. "He was dead. I didn't…"

"You had your reasons," Harry said trying to smile. Ginny nodded as the two just stood there. Suddenly, both Ginny and Harry head a loud _**BOOM!**_ that almost shook the ground. Both of them turned to see two Death Eater running out of a house. The house was on fire. Harry and Ginny both drew their wands.

"_**Stupefy**_!" they both yelled. The two Death Eaters fell onto the ground. Harry rushed into the house to find two people on the ground dead and a child, about ten years old, coughing. He grabbed the boy and ran outside of the house. Ginny rushed up to them when Harry got out of the house.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly. Harry nodded patting the coughing child. After the kid had stopped coughing Harry fall back onto his back panting.

"What's your name, kid?" Ginny asked patting the kid on the head.

"Arthur," coughed the kid. Harry sprung up and stared at the kid with his eyes wide open.

"Well you should thank Mr. Potter here. He saved your life." Harry looked at Ginny with a raised eye-brow.

"Mr. Potter?" he said. "What?" Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Arthur said coughing again.

"Call me Harry." Harry said, his heart pounding in his chest…

----------------------------------

Harry was sitting with Ginny outside by the rock he had spent so many of his days at. She was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. The wind was blowing peacefully at them and the sky was bright blue. The clouds rolled past them as Harry kissed Ginny softly on the cheek. The wind was rustling the tall green grass. Harry was happy. He was content. Even if he couldn't change the fact that he'll die at the hands of Snape…he was still happy. Him and Ginny were going to get married. They were going to have a kid! They were going to be happy. What else could he want? Harry turned and kissed Ginny's soft thin lips. He was happy…

**[The End]**

_A/N: This is the end to my two part story. Thank you everyone for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thank you once again for your support._


End file.
